


Plan Táctico y Estratégico de la Guerra

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel parpadeó aturdido, abrumado por toda atención que repentinamente estaba teniendo cuando hacia menos de un minuto había sido básicamente invisible. Paseó su mirada por los presentes, de Miguel y Manuel que le observaban expectantes con ojos ansiosos, Martín que turnaba su atención en suplicarle con la mirada y fulminar a Luciano, Sebastián que se sentaba regio con una pequeña sonrisilla autosuficiente en los labios, a Luciano finalmente, quien le sonreía fresco, como quien no tenía nada que ver con la situación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan Táctico y Estratégico de la Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.  
> Chile: José Manuel González.  
> Paraguay: Daniel De Irala.  
> Perú: Miguel Alejandro Prado.  
> Uruguay: Sebastián Artigas.

Como la mayoría de las malas ideas sudamericanas en general, Martín era el que había propuesto el juego. Y, al contrario de la mayoría de las malas ideas propuestas por Martín, está había parecido en un inicio bastante inofensiva. Hasta inocente .  Después  de todo, ¿que tan terrible podía llegar a ser un juego de mesa?  Era bastante simple, en cuestión ;  se dividían los territorio del mapa dibujado en el  tablero  entre los jugadores, y quien antes conseguía hacerse de los países que indicaba la  tarjeta que sacaban al azar de un mazo , ganaba.

S uperando todo pronóstico , el  estúpido juego de mesa había desatado lo más cercano a una guerra internacional en el cono sur en los tiempos relativamente pacíficos en los que vivían.

Por lo menos, esa era la  conclusión a la que había llegado Daniel, mientras Manuel, Sebastián, Luciano, Miguel y Martín gritaban, se amenazaban y burlaban entre si a su alrededor con un  ímpetu  que daba miedo.

\- ¡Estás haciendo trampa, Manuel!

\- ¡¿Trampa?! ¿Qué no sabes contar, Miguel? ¡Yo gané está ronda!

Daniel bufó cansado, revoleando los ojos. Esperó a que Manuel y Miguel se gritaran un poco por el resultado , y s in que nadie tuviera que decírselo - o lo notara siquiera -, tomó los dados y los hizo rodar , siendo su turno el siguiente.

\- Manuel, te estoy invadiendo Alemania - llamó Daniel con resignación - Te toca defender.

Manuel interrumpió su pelea con Miguel menos de cinco segundos; apenas se dignó a tomar los dados y tirarlos con desgano,  volviéndose  a seguir  gritándose  con su vecino sin siquiera molestarse en fijarse el número que salió.

A Daniel no le sorprendió en absoluto.

Exceptuándolo , el resto  se encontraba ignorando olímpicamente el objetivo del juego, demasiado preocupados en invadi r sus respectivas madres patrias que ganar la partida. Miguel rogaba por Perú, Manuel maldecía cual marinero por Chile, Luciano lloriqueaban por Brasil, Martín gritaba por Argentina, y Sebastián parecía a punto de dar vuelta la mesa con cada intento fallido de recuperar Uruguay.

¿Y Daniel? Daniel no tenía terreno por el cual  obsesionarse. Aparentemente, e l creador de aquel bendito juego no parecía haber tocado un mapa en su vida, o no parecía considerar Paraguay lo suficiente interesante como para dignarse en ponerlo siquiera en el tablero.

\- Estás en la nueva versión - Martín se había disculpado con una sonrisa avergonzada cuando Daniel había alzado la vista para mirarle con recelo tras  estudiar el mapa en cuanto su primo  desplegó el tablero en la mesa.

\- Oye, Martín, faltan muchos países en tu juego... - había puntualizado Manuel.

\- Y el mapa no es nada exacto - Luciano había agregado amablemente.

Todos intentos para hacerlo sentirse mejor, Daniel lo sabía. No habían hecho mucho para su humor, honestamente.  Daniel había aceptado jugar  con un humor  sombrío, esperando que tal vez una bonita partida con amigos le levantara el animo . Pero pasados menos de cinco minutos de iniciado el juego, todo se había ido por el caño, y ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado jugar aquel  infernal juego  con aquellos cinco lunáticos. 

Mientras Daniel ganaba terreno pacientemente en diferentes partes del mundo sin resistencia alguna del lado de sus compañeros, en Sudamérica se desataba una batalla campal.  Era  ridícula  la pila de fichas de colores que se amontonan en el sur del  continente  americano, y la poca atención que el resto de los territorios tenía.

Daniel suspiró cansado mientras, tras haber ganado la ronda con los dados, retiraba la solitaria ficha negra que Manuel tenía sobre Alemania  y colocaba  un par de sus propias fichas amarillas.

Le dedicó una mirada a Manuel, quien estaba demasiado ocupado aún peleándose por el resultado de un turno que ya había pasado, y luego miró alrededor.

En fuerte contraste con el acalorado griterío de Manuel y Miguel, Luciano se aferraba al brazo de Sebastián mientras descansaba su mejilla en su hombro y le dedicaba un puchero.

-  Sebby , ¿no me das a Brasil? - gimoteaba Luciano  penosamente - Te doy Perú a cambio...

\- ¡Oye! -  Miguel se permitió distraerse de su pelea con Manuel para dedicarle una mirada  ofendida .

-Por favor... - Luciano lloriqueó un poco más - Te doy el país que quieras a cambio, hago lo que quieras a cambio...

Luciano llevaba  rogándole a Sebastián desde el inicio del juego, y Sebastián llevaba ignorándolo desde entonces. Sin embargo, está vez pareció haber una variante en la suplica de Luciano lo suficientemente interesante para captar la atención del uruguayo .  Sebastián s e volteó hacia Luciano, y sopesó las palabras de su vecino por un instante.

\- Conseguí Uruguay por mí, Lu, y Brasil es tuyo - replicó finalmente.

Del otro lado del tablero, Martín soltó una fuerte carcajada.

\- Vas a necesitar más que a Luciano si  querés  sacarme Uruguay, Sebas - alardeó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sobre el territorio que representaba Uruguay en el tablero, se alzaba un generoso pocillo de fichas azules - color por el que Martín y Sebastián se había peleado, y que el primero había terminado por ganar sólo porque Sebastián se las había cedido en un "acto de madurez" que Daniel bien sabía que solo en acto se quedaba, porque si había algo que a Sebastián nunca le había gustado ni un pelo era ceder en nada en la vida, mucho menos tratándose de Martín .

\- Vaya, esto trae recuerdos - Manuel revoleó los ojos de mala gana - Martín y Luciano peleando por Uruguay, que novedad.

Los tres aludidos le dedicaron miradas asesinas, ceños fruncidos y labios apretados.

\- ¿Por qué no  mirás  tu plato, Manuel? - devolvió Martín con un tono amigable que traía no tan disfrazada una nota venenosa - Bastante  tenés  con Miguel ocupando Chile, ¿no te parece?

El nombrado en cuestión se volteó sonriente hacia Manuel, quien apretó los labios en una mueca desagradable.

\- Oh, es un juego, como si me importara... - masculló Manuel.

A su lado, Miguel largó una carcajada estruendosa.

\- ¿Que no te importa? - repitió con sonrisa incrédula - ¡Vamos, Manuel! ¡Lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es intentar invadirme Chile!

\- Técnicamente, no puedo "invadirte" Chile, Miguel - respondió Manuel con amargura.

\- ¡Pues eso no quita que no te la hayas pasado intentándolo! - Miguel volvió a reír de buena gana.

Daniel revoleó los ojos mientras soltaba un largo y cansado suspiro, bajando el rostro y  masajeándose  las sienes. Este juego ya se estaba volviendo un poco largo, por no decir pesado.

\- Che, Dani...

\- Ya te dije que no, Martín - se adelantó Daniel sin moverse.

La realidad era que Daniel necesitaba la Argentina que tan receloso custodiaba. " Ocupar Europa, 2 países de Asia y 2 países de América del Sur"  leía su tarjeta con su objetivo en el juego. Además de Argentina, solo tenía ocupado Colombia en el sur. No podía darse el lujo de ceder terreno, si es que quería ganar la partida. Esa era la excusa que Daniel tenía para justificar el  haberse sumado a ese ridículo juego en el que Sudamérica rebosaba en fichas de colores cual mesa de póker en un casino. Eso, y tal vez tener a Martín rogando y amenazándole entre tandas como pequeña venganza personal por no encontrarse Paraguay en el mapa.

Daniel permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, sus dedos aú n presionando su cráneo en un vano intento de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aflorar , su rostro oculto bajo una mata de rizos castaños. Al no obtener respuesta de Martín, levantó el rostro y se volvió hacia su primo para encontrarse con un puchero en sus labios y suplicantes ojos verdes .

\- Dale,  Dani...

\- Que  sos  insistente  - Daniel revoleó los ojos con fastidio.

Martín abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Luciano se le adelantó.

\- Dani, - llamó con voz sospechosamente cantarina - te doy Perú por Argentina, ¿eh?

Aquella vuelta de eventos hizo que todos en la mesa - incluyendo  Manuel y Miguel  - soltaran una exclamación y se voltearan al sonriente brasilero con los ojos bien abiertos.

M iguel fue el primero en reaccionar;

\- ¡Dani, si le das Argentina a Luciano, te cambio Perú por Chile!

\- ¡Y yo te cambio Chile! - se apresó Manuel a sumarse.

\- Y todos contentos... - Sebastián sonrió maliciosamente, gratamente sorprendido por el encause de la situación .

\- ¡E- Ey , no, esperen! - Martín finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar, palideciendo mientras todos conspiraban a su alrededor - No, no, ¡Daniel, no le podes dar Argentina a Luciano! ¡Me corresponde a mí! ¡Si no me la das a mí, no se la das a nadie! ¡Menos que menos a Luciano!

Luciano hizo un ademán con la mano en dirección a Martín,  quitándole  importancia, y se volvió hacia Daniel. Le dedicó una sonrisa enorme que si bien lo pretendía, no tenía nada de inocente.

\- ¿Qué dice, Dani?

Daniel parpadeó aturdido, abrumado por toda atención que repentinamente  estaba teniendo cuando hacia menos de un minuto había sido básicamente invisible. Paseó su mirada por los presentes, de Miguel y Manuel que le observaban  expectantes  con ojos ansiosos, Martín que turnaba su atención en suplicarle con la mirada y fulminar a Luciano , Sebastián que se sentaba regio con una pequeña sonrisilla autosuficiente en los labios, a Luciano finalmente, quien le sonreía fresco, como quien no tenía nada que ver con la situación. 

Al encontrarse miradas, Luciano sonrió más ampliamente ,  arqueándole  las cejas casi con aire provocativo.

\- Te doy Perú, Egipto, y España - regateó coqueto .

\- ¡No! ¡No, Daniel, soy tu familia! - estalló Martín mortificado a su lado , aferrándose a su brazo y sacudiéndolo frenéticamente - ¡La familia no se vende!

Daniel ignoró a Martín, demasiado acostumbrado a su dramatismo como para prestarle atención. Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, pensativo. Bueno, Egipto no le hacia mucha diferencia, pero Perú y España le venían bien a su juego...

\- Perú, Egipto, España y Gran Bretaña, oferta final - Luciano sonrió satisfecho, echándose hacia atrás mientras  descansaba y mecía  todo el peso de su cuerpo únicamente sobre  las patas posteriores de su silla.

Bueno, eso estaba aún mejor...

-  ¡Sebastián! - llamó con urgencia Martín,  volteándose  violentamente hacia su otro primo  - ¡Te doy Uruguay! ¡Dame Brasil, y te doy Uruguay!

La pose despreocupada de Luciano se desmoronó en menos de un segundo; perdió el balance en su silla - cosa que casi le costó irse de espaldas al piso -  y se volteó hacia Sebastián mientras palidecía.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¡No! ¡No,  Sebby ! ¡Yo hice una alianza contigo primero! - se quejó mortificado.

Sebastián entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, estudiando a Martín por unos segundos. Soltó un suspiro por la nariz, y silenciosamente, retiró sus fichas rosadas de Brasil.

-  No es personal, Lu - susurró Sebastián.

Luciano observó con expresión miserable mientras Martín ocupaba Brasil con una macabra (y algo histérica) risa victoriosa. Sebastián le palmeó la espalda a modo de disculpa en silencio, y movió sus piezas a Uruguay. Luciano permaneció un minuto de silencio - que nadie se atrevió a quebrar, excepto Martín qu e  silbaba no tan inocentemente  Bad  Moon  Rising  - observando el tablero, la mirada perdida y los labios en un puchero. Soltó un profundo y triste suspiro, y levantó la vista buscando a Daniel con la mirada.

\- Todos mis territorios por Argentina - sentenció quedamente con voz sombría.

Se hizo un silencio de muerte. Todas las mirada se volvieron nuevamente a Daniel.

\- De acuerdo - suspiró, y retiró sus fichas de Argentina.

El cambio se realizó en silencio, y con gran parsimonia.

Luciano se permitió esbozar una sonrisa algo  maniática una vez que volcó una ridícula cantidad de fichas verdes sobre Argentina .

\- ¿Qué se  sente , eh Martín? - preguntó .

\- Honestamente, me siento extrañamente alagado ... - respondió Martín con un genuino deje de sorpresa y  confusión  en su voz.

Daniel carraspeó entonces, haciendo que todos se voltearan  hacia él.

\- Mientras todos ustedes perdían su tiempo intentando conquistarse, yo gané el juego - anunció  con un deje de superioridad, tirando su tarjeta sobre el tablero para que todos vieran y confirmaran por si mismos que efectivamente Daniel había conseguido cumplir con el objetivo que en ella leía.

Miguel, Manuel, Sebastián, Martín y Luciano parpadearon confundidos, estirando cuellos y juntando cabezas sobre la tarjeta de Daniel.

\- Bueno, ya se había vuelto aburrido - bufó Manuel mientras se estiraba perezoso.

\- Si, se había vuelto un poco largo - admitió Martín,  masajeándose  el cuello - ¿Sale una partidita de  Monopoly ?

Si antes había tenido alguna duda, D aniel ahora podía asegurar que Martín realmente quería desatar una guerra en  Sudamérica .

**Author's Note:**

> Plan Táctico y Estratégico de la Guerra - TEG para amigos - es un juego de mesa argentino que plantea un conflicto bélico sobre un planisferio dividido en 50 países repartidos entre los jugadores, quienes tienen un objetivo secreto a cumplir. El jugador que primero logre cumplir su objetivo secreto será el ganador del juego.


End file.
